Spiritual Journey
by gredandforgerock
Summary: Harry takes a trip and gets some unexpected help on the hunt for the Horcruxes.
1. Chapter 1

Something made sixteen year old Harry Potter sit up in his bed at number four Privet Drive. At first he just sat in his bed wondering what had woke him up. It wasn't long until he heard it again. A boom that sounded like fireworks going off in the distance. Confused he looked at the clock it was 2:30 am. Then he looked at the calendar July fifteenth. The next time it boomed Harry felt the magic in the shaking of the house.

"Wake up they're trying to get in." Harry yelled to his relatives. A thump in another upstairs room told him someone had heard, "Hurry, get in here for the portkey." He was dressing as he yelled.

He wrote a quick note and was attaching it to Hedwig's leg as the three Dursleys entered his room. He threw the owl out the window and turned towards his relatives as another spell shook the house violently. The roof above him came down crushing him to the floor. His aunt screamed but his cousin and uncle were frozen to the spot.

From under the rubble he yelled at his aunt, "Grab the tennis ball on the bedside table and all three of you put a finger on it."

"Ok, we're touching it, what next?" Petunia yelled.

"Safety net." Harry yelled then collapsed under the rubble as his relatives were whisked to safety. At least they're safe he thought as he lapsed into unconsciousness.

Below the spell that brought down the roof onto Harry had also blasted the front door off its hinges. Death Eaters had poured into the room lead by Voldemort. He heard Harry's voice yell and then felt the magic of a portkey leaving the house. He yelled in frustration, turned and stalked back out the door. The Death Eaters swarmed the house looking for anyone to torture. Outside Voldemort found Snape and blasted him with a curse. The man fell to the ground as his body was tortured by the evil man's wand.

"Why didn't you tell me about the portkey?" Voldemort screamed.

"They've never given him one before." Snape gasped as he recovered from the torture.

Draco reached the upstairs room that Snape had said was Harry's. Looking around he noticed a hand sticking out of the rubble by the window. His father was checking the other rooms and walked past him.

"Find anything?" Lucius asked.

"Nope." Draco replied looking at the hand again before backing out of the room to follow his father back down the stairs. Since his flight from Hogwarts a month ago he had learned he didn't want Voldemort to win. He believed his mother and father agreed with him but none of them could say anything. No one would find from Draco that Harry was still in that house. Outside the Death Eaters were taking out their anger on the neighborhood but new pops and spell fire announced the arrival of the opposition Draco apparated away.

Earlier the Dursleys landed with a thump. Four wands were pointed at them and a voice demanded, "Who sent you?"

"Harry." Petunia gasped but could say no more.

"We heard some sounds like fireworks exploding." Dudley said, "Then Harry yelled that they were trying to get in and we needed to go to him for a port something. We arrived just as the house was jarred with something and part of the roof collapsed on Harry. He told Mum to get the tennis ball and for us to touch it and then he yelled safety net."

"He's still in the house?" one man asked.

"Yes under the debris that fell from the roof in his room by the window." Dudley replied watching his parents cling to each other as they were seated on the ground.

The man with the weird eye moved his wand around and then turned and left. He was followed by two of the others. The other man in the room walked over to the fireplace and threw something in it. It turned green and he stuck his head into the fire. Dudley was sure the man was committing suicide but he didn't catch fire. When he came back he wasn't even smoldering.

"I'm Remus Lupin." Remus said with a kind smile, "I can't tell you where we are, but I can tell you we are safe."

"Who were they?" Dudley asked, "The ones that attacked."

"Death Eaters." Remus replied and started to explain about the Dark Wizard that was trying to kill Harry, "We had been worried that the wards wouldn't hold after Dumbledore's death and I guess we were right."

"Who's Dumbledore?" Dudley asked.

"The man who put the safety wards around your house to protect Harry and you three." Remus said, "He was the Headmaster of Harry's school. He was killed by Death Eaters about a month or so ago."

"Why do they want to kill Harry?" Dudley was full of endless questions while his parents seemed to be in shock.

"Why don't we get off the floor first?" Remus suggested as he waved his wand at a chair and it changed into a hospital bed, "And I think a spot of tea may be in order."

"Will he be ok?" Dudley looked hopefully at Remus.

"I don't know."

Within a few seconds the house was in an uproar again as the three wizards returned. The largest of them was a black man and he was carrying Harry.

"Poppy's on her way." Remus stated before they could start, "She was gathering supplies and will be here any second."

"Tonks stay. Shacklebolt come on we need to get back." the weird eyed man ordered. The black man put Harry on the bed and followed the other man out.

"What happened Dora?" Remus asked after they had left.

"They were ripping up the area when we arrived on one side and about thirty Aurors on the other. They were torturing people and destroying houses. The cowards left as soon as we got there." she then turned to the Dursleys, "Your house was on fire but we managed to get to Harry before it got too far out of hand. We also put out the flames but it's in bad shape."

Dudley knew his parents were still in a bad way when they didn't even yell about the house being ruined. Remus went to Harry and was whispering to him as the fire flared and a woman walked out of the fire. She rushed over to Harry and began waving her wand around. The fire flared again and another woman walked through.

"How is he Poppy?" she asked.

"I'll tell you when I know." was the brisk answer.

Remus moved out of her way and back to the Dursleys, "Come now off the floor, let's get you on the couch shall we?"

Dudley watched as the man basically picked up his mother and sat her on the couch. He then reached for his father and Dudley thought, there is no way he'll even budge Dad. But he was shocked further when his father was pulled to his feet and then pushed onto the couch beside his mother.

Dudley's shock must have shown on his face because the man grinned sheepishly, "I have a condition that makes me stronger than I look."

"Oh." was all that Dudley could reply.

"This is Professor Minerva McGonagall, Healer Poppy Pomfrey and Auror Dora Tonks." Remus introduced the women in the room and in turn he addressed the women, "This is Dudley, Vernon and Petunia Dursley."

"Nice to meet you." the professor said, "Remus what happened. I thought we gave him a portkey to escape with?"

"We did." Remus said, "But the roof collapsed on Harry before he could get to it. He had these three touch it and he sent them."

"Typical Harry, I shouldn't be surprised." Minerva glared, "What was he thinking?"

"Minerva, you know he always makes the best of whatever situation he finds himself in." Remus pointed out, "He went for the biggest win in his choices. You know he never places enough value on his own life."

She grumbled in reply and Dudley thought she said, "Stupid idiot. Brave to the point of foolishness. Always has to save others."

The fire flared again and a voice was yelling before a head showed up in the flames, "Remus, is Harry there yet?"

"We have him Molly." Remus moved to the fireplace and told her what happened, "How did you know?"

"Harry sent Hedwig with a note that said they were being attacked and that they were going to use the portkey." Molly said, "Hedwig is exhausted but safe. Where is he I want to make sure he's ok?"

He turned to see Poppy still working on him, "He's not doing very well right now. The roof caved in on him before he could portkey. He sent the Dursleys ahead and Tonks, Madeye and Kingsley went after him. Poppy's been working on him for maybe fifteen minutes."

"Keep us informed, I'm going to let the kids know." Molly sighed and disappeared.

After what felt like another hour to Dudley the woman stopped waving her wand over Harry, "He's stabilized. He had six broken ribs, a broken leg and his shoulder and arm were shattered. I'm going to need to give him some skell-gro for his shoulder and arm but not until he's a little better. He had multiple internal injuries that I was able to fix without any problem. His head was hit hard and his skull was cracked. I've repaired it but he won't be waking up for a few days at least. I want to move him to Hogwarts but I'm not sure it's safe enough."

"It's not." Minerva answered, "I have an appointment with some Ministry people in a few hours to discuss the Headmaster position. I'm just hoping I get to stay at the school."

"That bad?" Remus asked.

"The only people at the ministry that aren't on His side are the order members and Scrimgeour." Tonks said, "Everyone else is suspect. I was really surprised that there were thirty Aurors that showed up tonight. Moody only expected the ten other order members so he's going to check the other twenty."

"Poppy can you stay?" Remus asked.

"For a few days." she replied, "It will depend on the outcome of Minerva's meeting tomorrow. Ok let me check these three."

Dudley stood up as she waved her wand at him, "I think I'm fine but Mum and Dad seem to be in shock or something."

"I agree you're just tired and need some sleep." She turned to his parents and waved her wand, "Here's some calming draught for them. They can sleep it off too."

The next morning Dudley woke to hear a yell, "Ginny wait don't." Followed by footsteps running past his door. That was followed by a door down the hall being slammed open.

"Harry you great stupid jerk wake up." she yelled, "If you die on me I'm going to bring you back just so I can kill you."

Dudley had gotten ready and finally left his room. Instead of heading back the way he had come last night he walked towards the open door. Inside he found several red heads and a girl with bushy brown hair huddled around his cousin's bed, "The woman last night said she thought he'd wake up in the next couple of days but probably not today."

The group spun around with wands drawn at the unknown voice. The youngest red headed male was the first to drop his wand, "Hello again Dudley."

"Hello Ron isn't it." Dudley tried for a friendly smile."Sorry I know you're the Weasleys but don't know any of your names."

"I'm Hermione Granger." the one with brown hair said.

"Oh, right the other best friend." Dudley said, "I remember him mentioning you. He says your scary smart."

"I didn't know you ever talked to him." Hermione stated.

"This year was really the first time we've been friendly." Dudley said, "It took a while before he realized I was genuinely curious about magic."

"What changed your mind?" the red headed girl asked.

"He saved my life last year." Dudley pointed out, "I've always been so horrible but he still saved me. I knew he was a much better person than I was. Then last night he did it again. He couldn't get away but he got us away safely. I'm very thankful about it too. I've heard some of the stories of what your Aurors saw in our neighborhood. Are you Ginny?"

"Yes." she replied.

"He only had wonderful things to say about you." Dudley smiled, "Of course he's been kicking himself nine ways from Sunday for what he did. He just couldn't think of another way to protect you. He agrees with you about him being a great stupid jerk too."

Ginny laughed for a second. She then pulled a chair to the head of the bed and sat in it, "He said good things about me?"

"I actually got tired of hearing about it." he went on with added sarcasm, "She's so beautiful. She's so brave. She's so beautiful. She's so smart. She's so beautiful. On and on about it. He'd start with one story and when he got to your part it in he'd start again."

Ron chuckled, "I know what you mean."

"Honestly." Hermione punched Ron's arm.

"I've found him Vernon." Petunia called from the doorway, "Come on Diddy breakfast is ready."

"I'll be down later." He replied, "I'm not hungry."

"Are you feeling well?" she asked.

"I'm fine."

Vernon reached the door, "Come on Dudley."

"Dad I'm talking with Harry's friends, I'll be down later." Dudley turned his back on his father.

"Dudley I don't want you associating with these…" his started his face turning purple.

Facing his father Dudley interrupted, "These what Dad? I've told you before I won't stand for your name calling anymore. After last night you shouldn't even try. Harry would have been much better off if he would have just left us there but he didn't. Despite the treatment he's received at our hands he didn't reciprocate in kind. He's a much better person than any of us are. He saved your miserable hide last night and you need to be more appreciative."

"He didn't do anything but drop us in this dirty…" Vernon again started to put down his surroundings.

"Shut up." Dudley said in a hard voice, "Didn't you hear what that guy said last night. Ten people died and seventeen people were hospitalized including Mr. Wen who is a black belt in karate. If he couldn't do anything you wouldn't have had any luck. Harry saved your life using magic and you need to quit being so ungrateful."

"Come on Vernon. Let's get you some breakfast." Petunia pulled on his arm and the two of them left.

Dudley turned back to the people in the room and saw the same amused look on three faces, "Sorry about them."

Several hours later Ginny was the only one still in the room. As she sat there holding his hand she got a funny feeling. Looking around she noticed a bright light near the window. Before she could yell the bright light moved across the room and surrounded her. She fainted and her body started to slip from the chair but the light caught her. The chair shifted from a straight backed chair to a soft cushioned chair with arms. Her body was placed back into the chair and then the light partially seeped into her mind.

Ginny opened her eyes to find herself in the same room but Harry was sitting on the side of the bed, "You're awake!"

"Actually no, you're asleep." He replied but she had already jumped out of the chair and thrown her arms around him.

"What?" she pulled back to look into his face.

"There was a light by the window and then you passed out." he smiled.

"So I'm dreaming." she stated flatly.

"No. You're just asleep for this conversation." Harry chuckled.

"Ok you're trying to be difficult." Ginny glared.

"No I'm not it's just a difficult issue to explain." Harry paused for a moment before continuing, "It's best to just start from the beginning so if I repeat something you already know I'm sorry."

Ginny nodded her head even thought she really didn't understand.

He started by telling her about the lessons Dumbledore had been giving him for the last year. He explained about the Horcruxes, including the book, then went on about the year until he reached Dumbledore's death. She finally realized that the death of Albus Dumbledore was more than the death of a mentor. Harry had assumed all year that Dumbledore would be accompanying him to hunt for the Horcruxes. But his death forced Harry to see he would be on his own. She understood why she couldn't be part of the hunt. And why she couldn't be part of his life until Voldemort was gone.

"Then came the night of the attack." Harry sighed, "When the roof caved in on me I knew I wasn't going to escape. I thought I was going to be tortured and then killed by Voldemort. But he never came. I really thought I was dead by the time Tonks, Shacklebolt and Moody arrived. I was sitting on my bed as they were levitating the debris off my body. I can't explain how shocked I was when Moody said I was still alive. They apparated and I went with them. When I got here I watched as Madam Pomfrey healed my body and gave her diagnosis. When everyone else went to bed I was sitting in there watching my body, it was freaky let me tell you."

"Can't you just get back into it?" Ginny asked.

"When I'm done I will be able too." He smiled at her concern, "But in the meantime I have a… project to finish."


	2. Chapter 2

"Who… how… what?" Ginny stuttered trying to understand.

"As I watched my body the room began to glow around me and I realized I wasn't alone any longer. When I looked up my parents were here." as he spoke the two forms solidified into the room with her and Harry, "They are helping me find and destroy the Horcruxes. It's easier and yet more dangerous to do it this way. I can kill the Horcrux so much easier this way, but if Voldemort found that I wasn't in possession of my body he could come take it."

"Oh." Ginny was shocked.

"Yes exactly." Harry said, "I have collected some of them already and I want you to keep them safe and don't tell anyone but Ron and Hermione what's happening until I'm done. Hermione has a small bag she's put an undetectable extension charm on, keep them in it."

"Which ones do you have?" she asked.

"I have the easiest ones." Harry said, "Riddle's diary that I've snatched from Dumbledore's office and Ravenclaw's diadem that was also at Hogwarts in the room of requirement. I actually found it last year when I was hiding Snape's potion book but I didn't know what it was until I started on this journey."

"How do we destroy them?" she asked.

"Well the diary was destroyed by the basilisk venom from the tooth. Purely an accident on my part. I had no idea it was one of very few substances that could actually destroy a horcrux." Harry smiled ruefully, "The diadem is also destroyed but I had to use other means."

"How did you do it?" she wondered.

"I have to face the soul piece and fight it." Harry said, "I call it out and then we fight. If I ever lose to a piece he could technically come and take over my body. But he would have to find it first. At the moment he can't get here. Just don't let them move my body from this house until I'm back ok?"

"Ok." she promised.

"When you wake up the items will be on the bed. Remember to hide them from everyone else. I'll be back as soon as I can." Harry promised in return.

"Introduce us Harry." his mother called, "I know you're not that rude."

"Sorry Mum." he smiled sheepishly at Ginny, "To caught up in the details to cover pleasantries. Ginny this is James and Lily Potter, my parents. Guys this is my Ginny."

"Your very own red headed spit fire." James grinned, "I'm so proud."

"Shut up James you're embarrassing him." Lily chided.

"Well it's not like I'm going to get another chance to do it." he rebutted.

"It's ok Mum." Harry grinned, "It's kind of nice."

"Besides I don't think I'd know how to act if you were all serious." Ginny smiled.

"Did you call?" Sirius Black's form appeared next to James.

"No we didn't." Lily said, "Go back."

"Come on, let me give Prongslet a hard time too." Sirius whined.

"Prongslet?" Ginny asked.

"I'll explain later." Harry grinned, "But we have to go now. Ron and Hermione will be here in a few seconds and if they see you in the state you're in they'll be screaming for your Mum."

"What state am I in Harry James Potter?" she scowled.

"Oh, he's in trouble now." Sirius cackled.

"Shut up Sirius." Harry growled, "You're passed out in a chair surrounded by a bright white light. It's just us but they can't see any form in it and even if they could it would still be bad."

"So I'll see you again soon?" she asked.

"A few hours to you. But I won't be waking up for a day or so." Harry reminded, "I have to get them all, including his snake."

"Do I have time to kiss you before I go?" she asked innocently.

"Of course." Harry replied pulling her close ignoring the cat calls from his father and Sirius.

The next thing Ginny knew she was waking up. Dang, she thought I wasn't finished. She thought she heard Harry chuckle before Ron and Hermione walked in the door.

"Shut the door behind you." Ginny told Ron. He did and she put up several locking and silencing spells. Ron raised an eyebrow at her and she said, "This is very important. First Hermione do you have your new bag on you?"

"Yes." she answered, "But how did you know about it?"

"Later for now I need you to hide these two things in the bag and neither of you can mention anything about this or what I'm about to tell you to anyone." Ginny said sharply. Hermione pulled out the bag and held it open for Ginny she dropped the destroyed book first and then the diadem.

"Was that…" Hermione tried to ask.

"It was." Ginny answered.

"How?"

"Harry."

"How?"

Ginny spent the next few hours telling them what had happened to her just before they came into the room. They had many questions some she could answer, others she could not.

"Ginny are you sure it was Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Positive." she replied

"It has to be." Ron agreed, "No one else knows about the things."

Reluctantly Hermione agreed, "It's great that he's getting to spend time with Sirius and his parents. If he talks to you again will you ask him how he's doing this?"

"I'm not sure he knows how but I'll ask." Ginny asked.

I've got a question too." Ron said, "How will we know if he's been defeated by a piece of Voldemort?

"Good question." Hermione said.

Ginny shivered and said, "He's back, don't panic if I pass out. I think I have to be unconscious for him to talk to me."

No sooner had she finished than she was surrounded by a white light. Ron and Hermione watched as she slipped off as if going to sleep.

"I have two more for you." Harry said.

"That was quick." she replied.

"For you it was." Harry said, "For me it lasted about a month."

"Sorry." Ginny said, "Do you have time for some questions?"

"What does Hermione want to know?" Harry chuckled.

"How are you doing this?" Ginny said, "Ron wants to know how we'll know if you get hurt or defeated by a piece of Voldemort."

"First of all, I know you won't expect me to say this, but you all need to stop saying Voldemort." Harry sighed, "He's in the process of making it a taboo."

"I should tell the order then?" she asked.

"No, he won't finish for a few more days." Harry said, "Which gives me plenty of time to finish this here. I'll be back before he finishes the process for that."

"Unless you get hurt." Ginny pointed out.

"My Mum will contact you if I get defeated." Harry said, "Since she's already touched your soul it should be easy for her to contact you."

"Touched my soul?" Ginny asked in wonder.

"We are in your soul." Harry said, "I would not touch anyone but you in this manner, it's too intimate."

"Wow." Ginny said, "I thought it was just me. You feel like I do then?"

"Yes." Harry held her close, "For me this is the most amazing thing I have ever felt. Your soul is so beautiful."

"Thanks, your soul is pretty amazing too." Ginny chuckled, "So do you know how you're doing this."

"Tomorrow Hermione and Ron will be visited by the Minister. They need to return to the Burrow so they can get what Dumbledore left them. Don't worry about what he wants to give me I've already got what was inside. Tell Hermione to read the fifth story in the book and it should tell her how I'm doing this. Now when you wake up you'll find a ring and a locket. The ring was the thing from Dumbledore and the locket I had to get from Umbridge. She'll have nightmares for years about what happened to her." Harry cackled.

"Tell me I want to know." Ginny giggled.

"She was wearing the locket so when I attacked she was able to see everything. She saw the two of us fight and watched me win. Then I stunned her and left a copy of the locket with her." Harry grinned, "She's going to think it was just a nightmare. Mum, Dad and Sirius made sure it will be a reoccurring nightmare."

"Her worst nightmare." Ginny continued to giggle, "Harry Potter defeats Volde… I mean Tom."

"I think we need to start referring to him as Moldyshorts. No need to give him any respect." Harry chuckled, "I've got to go. Do I get another kiss first?"

"Absolutely."

Ron and Hermione watched as two items appeared on the bed. The light began to disappear and Ginny woke up. Grinning Ginny handed the two items to Hermione.

"Did he answer our questions?" Hermione asked.

"Not yours." Ginny said, "But if he gets defeated Lily will contact me."

"Why you?" Ron asked.

"Because I've already met her." Ginny replied.

"No why is Harry talking to you and not me or Hermione."

Ginny blushed, "Because that form of communication is to intimate. He's not just putting words into my head. Our souls are conversing."

"And that means?" Ron asked.

"Stand as close to Hermione as you can." Ginny ordered. Ron moved to stand next to her and Ginny said, "Closer." He moved closer and she shook her head, "Closer."

"Ginny I don't think he can get any closer." Hermione said.

"Put your arms around Hermione and hold her as close as you can." she said. When they complied she said, "We are closer than that when he talks to me in that manner. Would you want him to be that close to you?"

"No." they both answered as they stepped away from each other blushing.

Before Ron could say what she saw was on his mind she said, "He only broke up with me to keep me safe. He loves me deeply and I can feel it when we talk. I'm not upset with him anymore and you shouldn't be either."

"You better tell the twins." Ron pointed out, "They're planning a major prank."

"Where were these hidden?" Hermione asked.

"The Ministry." Ginny grinned as she told him about Umbridge. Then she sobered and told them about the Minister visiting tomorrow and how they needed to be there.

"I guess I'm getting a book then." Hermione said, "I can't wait to find out what it says. It's so exciting to find out new things about magic."

"Do you know where Harry keeps his cloak?" Ginny asked, "I need to be here in case he comes back in the night. I don't know if he can go to any other room. Hermione can you leave me the bag?"

The next morning Ron and Hermione met at Harry's room very early in the morning. They entered quietly and woke Ginny.

"Did he come during the night?" Ron asked.

Ginny shook her head, "No but his Mum didn't come to me either so he's still safe. How are you getting to the Burrow?"

"I forgot one of my books in your room. I need to read it again so I'm sure my essay is correct. I'm very panicked about it." Hermione grinned, "What time do we need to be there?"

"I don't know, but I would say later this afternoon." Ginny said and then paused, "I guess I'll ask Harry since he's here." A bright light hung around her as she passed out.

"I don't want to see them talk this way now." Ron shuddered.

"How are you?" Ginny asked.

"Ok. I only have one this time. I had to get the cup from Gringotts." Harry said, "Took forever. They even have security against spirits."

"How did you get past?" she wondered.

"I'm not quite a spirit, I'm a soul. Minor difference but it lets me pass places a spirit can't go. Some of the alarms will still catch me so I had to be very careful." Harry shrugged, "At least they won't know who took it and I have an air tight alibi."

"Hermione needs to know what time to be at the Burrow. She's going to tell them she forgot a book in my room and wants to make sure her essay's correct." Ginny said.

"She can actually get that one to work." Harry laughed, "He's going to show up at six. They need to act like Professor Dumbledore was very fond of them. The three of us were the closest students to him."

"Ok, so one more piece and then your free?" Ginny smiled brilliantly at him.

Her smile dazzled him for a moment until he heard his Godfather cough behind him, "What did you say?"

"Just the snake left right?" she asked again.

"No." Harry sighed, "Don't tell Ron and Hermione until they're back from the Burrow ok? There is one more that I didn't know about until recently."

"Where is it?" Ginny grew concerned in his reluctance.

"Me." Harry mumbled.

"Pardon?" Ginny said, "I thought you said it was in you."

"In my body yes." Harry sighed, "While I'm out of my body we've put a spell on it so it's sleeping like it would be if I was there. However when I return I'm going to have to wake it up and fight it for my body."

Ginny's mouth flew open but no sound came out. She stared at Harry with horror on her face. Harry turned away thinking he now disgusted her. Ginny understood and moved toward him holding him close, "You'll beat this one like you have all the others. He won't win."

"You don't hate me?" Harry questioned.

"How could I ever hate you?" Ginny chastised him, "I love you and that means no matter what. I know you don't want to be a Horcrux."

"Thanks. I love you too." They stayed holding each other close for a while until Harry said, "I have to go."

"Kiss me first." Ginny demanded. He complied happily.

At a few minutes before six that evening Molly was standing in the kitchen of the Burrow while Ron and Hermione looked for the book. She was getting impatient and was ready to follow them up when a silver weasel appeared on the table.

"Get Ron and Hermione and meet me at the Burrow in five minutes."

"Ron you both need to come down here something's happening." Molly yelled up the stairs.

They came running down the stairs, Hermione's book in her hand. Ron asked, "What's going on?"

"Your father's patronus just told me to meet him here with you two." Molly stated.

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other for a moment before looking at an apprehensive Molly Weasley. A few minutes later a pop in the yard alerted them to a new arrival. Looking out Molly gasped, "The Minister is with him." She opened the door and let them in.

"Sorry to intrude. I have some questions for these two. Can we find someplace to be comfortable while we talk?" They moved into the living room and Scrimgeour started his questions, "Would you say you were close to Albus Dumbledore?"

"I guess, we were in his office for chats quite frequently." Hermione lied smoothly.

"I didn't really like the lemon drops to much at first." Ron stated, "But after taking so many to be polite I've grown fond of them. I rather miss them now. I miss the chess challenge most of all."

"Well I guess that could possibly explain these bequests." The Minister growled. He proceeded to give the two of them their items, "I have a few items for Harry Potter, do you know where I can reach him?"

"No idea." Hermione stated staring the man right in the eye.

"Is it true that he's been injured?" the man pushed.

"Would we be sitting around here chatting with you if our best friend was out there injured?" Ron asked.

"Then why don't you know where he is?" the man pounced on this bit of information.

"We are not allowed to know." Hermione said, "We are informed that he is safe and alive. His safety is our utmost concern."

"Well when you see him next let him know I have an item that was bequeathed to him by Dumbledore." the man growled and then got up and left.

After he was truly gone Molly turned to the two teens, "Want to tell me what just happened?"

"Not here." Ron said.

The group left the Burrow and arrived back at the house they had been staying in. The entire group, except Ginny and Harry, was in the kitchen. As soon as they all sat the interrogation began.

"What is going on?" Molly asked, "You knew he was coming. And you knew what you wanted to say to him. How were you forewarned?"

"Ginny would be the best to explain it." Ron said.

"But I'll try to." Hermione said, "Harry told us through Ginny that the Minister was going to meet us at the Burrow at six. He said not to worry about what was left to him because he already retrieved it."

"What?" the rest of the group yelled in unison.

"Ginny is able to talk to Harry." Hermione said, "Not all the time just when he is here."

"You mean when he's awake?" Remus asked.

Ron heard Ginny yelling and he got up pulling Hermione behind him, "I think he's back again, Ginny's yelling for us."

The entire group followed them up to the room Harry was staying in. They found Ginny holding a huge snake. Hermione ran over and opened the bag while Ron helped Ginny put it in.

"What are they all doing up here?" Ginny growled looking at the group.

"They were grilling us on how we knew about the Minister." Ron panted and he fought the weight of the large dead snake.

"Great." she said sarcastically, "It's going to get crazy in less than an hour and they're all hanging around."


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"He's got to fight one more." Ginny heaved a sigh of relief as gravity pulled the snake in the rest of the way.

"But I thought that was the last one?" Hermione shrieked.

"One more." Ginny said, "I'll tell you more after we read that fifth story."

Hermione pulled out the book and opened it to the fifth story. Ginny encouraged her to read it aloud so they would all have the accurate details. Ginny was crying when Hermione finished reading the story of the three brothers and their objects.

"But this isn't real." Hermione stated, "It's just a children's story book."

"Go back to the first page of this story." Ginny said as she picked up Hermione's bag. She summoned the ring Harry had given her the day before. She turned it so Hermione could see the mark, "Identical marks. We already know he has the cloak."

"But…" Hermione protested weakly.

"When he was dropping off the first two he told me more about the battle at Hogwarts." Ginny said, "Draco Malfoy disarmed Dumbledore before he was killed. Then before he left the gates Harry had caught up enough to disarm Malfoy. His wand was flung farther towards the gate and before they left Malfoy was able to retrieve it."

"So." Ron said confused.

"Dumbledore had the Elder wand. He won it from Grindlewald." Ginny said.

"But Harry didn't kill…" Ron yelled.

"You don't have to kill to get it. Draco didn't kill Dumbledore and Dumbledore didn't kill Grindlewald." Ginny pointed out, "Most people found it easier to kill the person in their sleep than to disarm them. That's why it has a bloody history."

"So he can run around outside his body because he the master of death?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes."

"But…"

"Come on Hermione." Ron said, "Which is easier to believe, this supernatural power is helping him float around and defeat Tom or that he's doing it all on his own."

"Fine." Hermione conceded.

"You know you all sound crazy." George stated from his corner.

The three pointedly ignored him and Hermione asked the next question, "Where is the last piece?"

Ginny walked over to Harry's body and pulled the hair from his forehead.

"His scar?"

"AK doesn't leave a mark." she point out then looked around startled, "It's starting."

"Now?"

"Yes. He had gone after reinforcements and a bit more training." Ginny said.

Five bright white lights descended from the ceiling. Four stopped half way down the fifth continued down until it reached Harry's body.

"That one's Harry." Ginny said.

"Who are the others?" Remus asked quietly.

"Lily, James and Sirius but I don't know the other one." Ginny said, one of the lights dipped down and touched Ginny then returned to its place, "It's Dumbledore. They had to wait for him to be ready to join the fight."

"You understand what they say?" Molly asked the group was still watching the lights intensely.

"Yes, I'll explain later. Things are about to get crazy.

Harry's light began to pulse. After several moments a black cloud started to billow out of Harry's skull. Harry's light pulled up as the cloud gathered above his body's head. After it was pulled free one of the other lights flew down and stayed between the black cloud and Harry's body it was bombarded as the black cloud tried to go back into Harry's body.

"That one's Sirius. He's Harry's protector." Ginny said watching intently.

The black cloud turned and raced towards Ginny but Harry's light stopped him. The cloud and light raced around the room. Harry would wrestle it away from one body only for it to get free and try for another. Finally he cornered the cloud and the other three lights began to buzz.

"They're casting a spell to help Harry send it on." Ginny whispered. As they buzzed Harry's light began to engulf the dark cloud. Everywhere the two touched the black cloud would sizzle and dissipate. More and more of the cloud disappeared until with a bright flash it was gone. The three lights flew down to join Harry's light which seemed to be drooping. They pulled him over to his body. Sirius' light moved and Harry's light was lowered into his body. When his light had disappeared from view the other lights surrounded Ginny and she slumped to the ground.

Molly yelled and started for her daughter. Ron stopped her, "Don't worry they're just talking to her. It's easiest for her to understand when she's not conscious."

Poppy was the next to move forward, Hermione stopped her, "We can't touch him until she says we can. It could hurt him if we try to early."

One by one the lights left Ginny and floated away. When she opened her eyes she saw Ron and Hermione holding everyone back.

"He won. He's fine. He'll wake up tomorrow sometime. He'll need to eat light soups and plenty of fluids for a few days before he can move to solids." Ginny yawned, "I'm going to bed. Oh and don't use You Know Who's name anymore it's taboo. Call him Moldyshorts."

She sat in the chair by Harry and promptly fell asleep. Poppy stepped over and checked both of them. After declaring that they were both fine just asleep she left.

"I thought she was mad at him?" Fred asked.

"Not anymore. She wants you to call off the prank." Ron yawned.

"But he made her cry." George said.

"She understands why now." Hermione stretched, "He was just protecting her."

"Ok now you two explain." Remus demanded.

"Let's move to the living room." Ron suggested.

"And that's everything we know." Hermione finished the story, "If you have any questions you'll have to wait for Harry and Ginny."

"Wait what about the Master of Death thing?" Fred asked.

"You know everything I know about it." Ron said, "You were right there. You know about his cloak."

Dudley yawned as he sat listening to the conversation. Most of the information was well beyond his scope of understanding but he still wanted to hear what was said.

"So You Know Who is dead?" Remus asked.

"Moldyshorts? I don't think so." Ron said, "Just the Horcruxes. He still has to face the body. That was the last piece to be defeated. If Harry wins it's over. If not anyone should be able to kill him now."

"But we don't know what all Harry's been learning." Hermione said, "They may have something special they want him to do so let's not go attack him right away. Wait for Harry; he knows best what's going on."

"Why is all this on Harry?" Dudley asked, "Why don't some of you adults handle this?"

"Dumbledore's last words to me were that Harry was our best hope." Arthur said, "Harry is the only wizard to ever survive the Killing curse. He's the only one who has faced You Know Who and live to tell about it."

"No I don't know who." Dudley stated.

"His name is Tom Riddle." Hermione said, "But he fashioned another name for himself. He used that name when he formed an army and started attacking. Everyone is now so afraid of him that they refuse to use the name. But now, as Ginny said earlier, it's been made a taboo."

"And that means?" Dudley felt stupid not knowing.

"Just like in your world a taboo is something not talked about." Hermione was patiently explaining, "It our world they go a step further and add magic to it. Anyone who says it is hexed somehow. We won't know how until someone says it. No one is anxious to find out because it may just cause you to die."

"Ok, so you just call him You Know Who and everyone knows who you mean." Dudley pieced it together.

"Yes exactly." Hermione grinned at him.

"You know Hermione you should get a job in the muggle liaison office." Tonks said from Remus' side.

"It's getting late." Molly declared, "Everyone off to bed. We'll talk more when Harry and Ginny wake up."

Harry was awake first thing in the morning. He woke Ginny and they were able to talk for nearly an hour before anyone checked on them. Hermione quietly opened the door and peeked in. Grinning she pushed the door open and she was followed by Ron, Dudley and the twins. They shut the door and silenced it before anyone dared to speak.

"Glad you're awake mate." Ron started.

"Me too." Harry said, "Been an interesting time for me."

"So we heard." Fred sat in the chair Ginny had been using. She had moved to the foot of Harry's bed.

"Ginny says we don't get to prank you now." George looked dejected.

"I'm sure you'll find another reason to do it soon enough." Harry replied.

"Can we hear the whole story now?" Hermione asked.

"Later." Harry replied, "I just want to tell it once. "

"Thanks for saving us Harry." Dudley said from near the door.

"You're welcome." Harry waved him over, "How are your parents taking their brush with magic?"

"Just as you would expect them too." Dudley shook his head in disgust, "They always yelled at you for being ungrateful but they are the most ungrateful … people I've ever seen."

"All's normal then." Harry shrugged, "Where are we? Doesn't look like number 12 way too clean for that."

"Actually this is your house." Remus said from the door, "It's another Black property but it belongs to you now. Sirius told me to stay here. You'll find out about all your places when you turn seventeen."

"Fabulous." Harry said sarcastically, "Are any of them in as good of shape as this one?"

"Most are better." Remus said, "I just moved in and started to clean it up. Sixty years of no use tends to leave a few dust bunnies around."

"Sixty?" Harry asked.

"Sirius' Mum hated this place. Way too much air and sunlight I think." Remus grinned, "How are you feeling? Would you like some breakfast?"

"I'm starving." Harry said, "What's for breakfast?"

"Chicken broth for you." Remus grinned, "The rest of you have a solid breakfast ready down stairs."

"Bye Harry." All the boys raced out of the room each trying to get to breakfast first.

"Go on Hermione." Ginny said, "I'll stay and visit with Harry. I'm not hungry anyway."

Remus and Hermione left but Remus returned within a few minutes with a tray for Harry, "Go on down Ginny. I'll stay and chat with him until you're done. Your Mum said if you're not down in two seconds she'll come up and drag you down herself."

"Go on and get breakfast." Harry hugged her, "You'll need to keep you strength up for giving hugs and stuff."

Ginny smacked him lightly on the arm and kissed him before she left the room.

"So, you and Ginny huh." Remus grinned.

"Yes, Dad was proud." Harry grinned, "By the way all three said hi and keep up the good work. Sirius said he gives you all live Godfather things to do. He's taking care of the spiritual side of things now."

"How are they?' Remus asked.

"Happy for the most part." Harry said, "They can't wait to see you again but then they don't want to see you too soon. Dad thinks Tonks is perfect for you."

"He would." Remus said sheepishly.

"I think she's good for you too." Harry grinned.

"Thanks she'll be glad to know you all approve." Remus chuckled softly, "I assume you're going to wait until we're all together to tell us about your time… out there."

"Yes. It's far too long to tell many times." Harry nodded.

"But you were only unconscious for a few days." Remus was confused.

"In our time yes." Harry explained, "But there it was a different story. It was almost a year for me. I had to find and destroy a bunch of things. And then Albus had to finish his… transfer."

"Transfer?"

"Not sure what word to use to describe it." Harry rubbed the back of his neck, "He had to finish moving from here to there. It's not quite the instant process I thought it was. At least not for him. I guess he had some things to deal with before he could finish."

"I'm really curious about all this spirit stuff." Remus said, "I've always wondered where I'll end up, being a dark creature and all. I never thought I'd end up with a happily ever after."

"You will." Harry said, "You aren't held accountable for things that happened to you but how you deal with those things. Dad knew you would wonder about that. I think Sirius may have been his brother but you're his best friend. He said Peter was his least favorite but he tried not to let him know that."

"Honestly Pete was least favored by all of us." Remus shook his head, "If he hadn't have been in Gryffindor we wouldn't have been his close friends like we were. It's sad but I wonder if we would have treated him better if he would have been a better person."

"Remus. How badly have people treated you? How many of them did you get killed?" Harry pointed out, "He was dealt a hard life but it was much less difficult than yours. You've always chosen the light side. He always chose the stronger side. He was a rat through and through. Since crossing over they found out he started supplying the death eater kids information just a few weeks after he got his rat animagus form. At first they had asked about information he could gather from other houses. By seventh year he was giving them information he got from Gryffindor and even the Headmaster's office. Albus said the hat wanted to put him in Slytherin because he was sneaky from the very beginning but he wanted to be with James who he perceived was stronger than Snape."

"You've matured. I guess a year away will do that to you." Remus smiled softly and then went back to the subject of Peter, "You're right about Peter. I guess I just have a guilt complex about not liking him very much."

"Don't, Sirius went on and on about how Dad was noble like his animagus, he was loyal like his and Peter was sneaky and dirty just like his." Harry said, "But Dad said I did right in the Shrieking Shack, he didn't want the two of you to become murderers. You would have been killed right off and Sirius would have probably been sent back to Azkaban. It wouldn't have mattered why you killed him just that a werewolf had."

Ginny returned and both men turned to lighter conversation. They didn't talk of anything of importance the rest of the morning. Even after Hermione, Ron, Dudley and the twins returned. Harry had a mid morning snack of more chicken broth and then beef broth for lunch.

"Come on Mum." Harry complained to Molly, "I know you've got more substantial stuff than this, I'm starving."

"Sorry dear I have orders from Poppy." Molly patted his head, "Come on eat up."

"Mum he isn't three." Ron chuckled.

"Hush Ron." Molly scolded, "Everyone gets to be babied when they're sick or injured. Goodness knows how you are when you're sick."

"Don't tell that story, I was only five." Ron hid his face in his hands. Harry could tell it was turning a deep red color.

Molly chuckled and said, "I wasn't even thinking of that time. It was very cute though. He was so miserable. He couldn't talk so I gave him a bell to ring when he wanted something. After twenty minutes of that I took it away and made the twins take turns sitting with him."

"Moody and Kingsley have arrived." Remus stuck his head in Harry's door and informed Molly.

"Right, well I have to go to an Oder meeting." Molly said, "All of you please stay in this room and be quiet so Harry can rest."

"Remind them to say Moldyshorts and not the other name." Harry said, "The taboo will break all protective enchantments and I'm too weak right now to face him. Of course if you gave me some real food I might be able to survive."

"No sorry broth is all you get today, maybe tomorrow." Molly said, "We'll just keep to You Know Who or your new name for him."

It was getting close to dinner time when Moody stomped into the room, "We need the story now Potter."

"What part do you need to know?" Harry asked.

"Was it really Horcruxes and are they all gone?" he growled.

"Yes they were and yes they are." Harry said, "I'm also serious about the name. If you want to test it do it someplace far away from me."

"I believe you on that." he said, "I need to know how you destroyed them. I only know of a few ways and I don't know how you would have been able to do any of them."

"I didn't use any of the normal methods." Harry said, "I can give you the short version tonight but for the full story you'll have to wait until tomorrow. I don't have the energy to go into it tonight."

"Fine tell me." Moody said.

"I fought him soul to soul. I found the horcrux then called him out and fought him." Harry said, "How I did it is too long of a story for tonight."

"Are you sure they're gone?" Moody asked.

"Do you know the spell to check?" Harry asked.

"Of course."

"Hermione." Harry said.

She pulled out her bag, "How about the diadem?"

"Fine." Harry nodded.

The next morning Harry was moved to the living room after a breakfast of soft scrambled eggs. He started by telling them about his extra lessons with Albus the previous year. Then he covered the break in at his relatives house.

"Something woke me at 2:30 in the morning. It took me a few moments to realize we were being attacked. I yelled for my relatives to come to me that we were under attack and I wrote a note to Ron and sent Hedwig off with it. After she was out of the window the roof collapsed on me. The Dursleys came in and I told them to get the tennis ball and when they were ready I sent them off. I passed out. The next thing I know…"


	4. Chapter 4

Harry opened his eyes and thought, "Was it a dream? No I can still hear people in the house." Just then Draco Malfoy poked his head in the door and looked past Harry to the window. Harry followed his gaze and saw a hand plainly sticking out of a pile of rubble, "I'm dead."

"Find anything?" Lucius Malfoy called from the hall.

"Nope." Draco was clearly seeing the hand but he just turned and walked out.

"Wow, what just happened? I know he saw the hand." Harry thought to himself, "He didn't do a spell to check and see if I was alive or anything. Could he have changed?" Harry just stayed sitting on his bed wondering what would happen next. Would angels be coming to get him? Would he need to walk to the light? He had almost decided to get up and move when three people stormed through the door.

"Hurry." Moody said, "I still feel a pulse but it's weak."

Each of the three took bits of the rubble and levitated it off Harry's body as he watched. Kingsley reached in and pulled Harry's body out and then dropped his portion. The other two also dropped the rubble and Kingsley picked him up and popped away. Harry didn't know how to go with them so he just grabbed the edge of Moody's jacket as he apparated away. Luckily he went along with them and arrived at a large house. He noted the place looked nice and had lots of windows but didn't really look at it closely. He was more worried about his life at that moment.

Once inside he stood by the fireplace and watched everything that was going on. He actually laughed out loud with he heard his Head of House say, "Stupid idiot. Brave to the point of foolishness. Always has to save others." A few seconds later he calmed down when Molly Weasley's head appeared in the fire. He relaxed some knowing Hedwig had made it safely to Ron.

Harry was quite shocked at the amount of injuries he had but he was even more shocked that he was still alive even though his spirit wasn't in his body. After a while the room calmed down and everyone went to sleep. Remus had stayed with his body but even he eventually fell asleep. Harry felt a bit freaked out sitting on the sofa his relatives had sat on earlier and watching his own body so he looked around the room instead. As he was sitting there he noticed the room start to brighten. He turned back towards his body and gasped. His parents were standing by his body but smiling at him.

"Hello Harry." James said.

"Am I dead then?" Harry asked.

"No. Don't be silly." Lily stated, "You heard what Poppy said and she's hardly ever wrong."

"Dreaming?"

"No."

"Care to explain then?" Harry asked.

"Sure. We've come to help you with your last assignment from Albus." James said, "First we'll be training you up a bit and then we'll find and destroy all Tom's Horcruxes."

"How did you know about them?" Harry was confused.

"Albus told us when he arrived." Lily said, "He's still caught up moving over so he can't come help yet but he'll be along later."

"What happens now?" He asked.

"We need to leave here and get you some kick butt training." James grinned.

"What about my body?" Harry questioned, "Is it protected or can just anyone move in?"

"I'll take care of that." Lily waved her hand over his body and it glowed for a moment, "Now you're protected from more than you can imagine."

"What do you mean?" Harry felt like an idiot. All he'd done so far is ask questions.

"I'll explain more later, it would do more harm than good to explain it right now." she said, "Not that I don't trust you but I'm talking big stuff here. You'll handle it better in a few months."

"Months?"

"Time's different in different places. Not exactly sure of the ratio but it's like hours to months or something like that." James said, "

"You are such an idiot." Lily bumped James, "It doesn't matter at any rate. Your body won't wake until you're back in it."

Harry grinned at his Mum's teasing. The two walked over to him and each gave him a hug. He had tears in his eyes when they pulled back but didn't feel bad because he saw their eyes held them too. None of them thought they would get to share a hug like that before Harry died.

They began to walk and Harry saw they were heading towards the light, "I was right I needed to head towards the light."

James laughed as he ushered Harry through a door. Harry gaped at the sight before his eyes. He didn't really notice the buildings and things that were all around. What he did notice was the group of people. At the front was Sirius. He grabbed Harry up in a bear hug and whispered, "I'm so proud of you I just can't express it. And you need to quit blaming yourself for my death that was all Belletrix."

"But…"

"No I would have gone anyway." he said, "I had just told Remus the day before that whatever the next big thing I was, I was going to be a part of it no matter what. I was just looking for trouble. Honestly Harry I wasn't all there."

"I know." Harry said, "You kept calling me James."

"Sorry." Sirius apologized.

"Put him down, other people are waiting for hugs." a voice sounded from behind Sirius.

Harry looked up at a man that he remembered seeing in the Mirror of Erised. In fact except for Sirius everyone had been in the mirror, "Who are you all?"

"Your family." came the resounding reply.

"Come on let me introduce you." Lily said, "This is your Grandfather, Harold Evans. You were named after him and your Dad." Lily's introductions seemed to last for hours. When she was through she said, "Now we need to begin training you."

"I'm first." his Grandfather said.

"Dad you don't have magic." Lily said.

"I can teach him other things." Harold said, "Just give me a few hours." Over those hours Harry learned how to box like muggles. He was amazed when the time was up and he wasn't tired.

For a long time he went from relative to relative learning about magic and muggle things. He wasn't even partway through the group when his Mum stopped everyone and said, "It's time to take care of the first Horcrux."

"But what do I do?" Harry asked.

"We'll be going to Hogwarts and picking it up." James said, "When we get there I'll show you how to call him out and then you use the knowledge you've gained and defeat him."

"Can we pick up the book from Dumbledore's office while we're there?" Harry asked, "I like to have all of them just so I know it's gone."

"That's fine but it's been destroyed." Lily said, "Basilisk venom is one of the few earthy things that can defeat a Horcrux. Even though I'm dead I thought I was going to die of a heart attack when you started fighting that beast. I cried for a month when you were finished and safe."

"Sorry I caused you so much worry." Harry apologized.

"You did nothing wrong." James said, "Mums are supposed to worry it's their job."

"Besides who wouldn't worry when a twelve year old boy was facing a sixty foot snake even if it wasn't a basilisk." Elizabeth Potter, James' Mum, asked, "Your Dad cried for a week when you were done. I was crying the whole time. I'd probably still be crying about all you've dealt with but you're here and now is not the time for tears."

"Don't cry Grandmum." Harry said, "It's not all bad. I have many people who care for me and are taking care of me. I have happy times it's not all bad."

"There you go. You're not even seventeen and already you have the maturity to see that." she said, "You're Dad was dead before he figured it out."

"I hear he was dead before he figured a lot of stuff out." Harry teased.

"Hey." James grabbed at Harry's head but he ducked out of the way.

"Time to go." Lily called. James and Harry followed her away from the crowd still jostling each other.

"He just left it in his desk?" Harry shook his head and picked up the book. He put it in his pocket and they headed to the room of requirement.

"I wish we would have found this place when we were at school." James said, "We could have created such havoc."

"You already created enough havoc." Lily sighed, "Anymore and the rest of us wouldn't have survived."

"Here it is." Harry said looking at the diadem perched on the bust of an old warlock, "Are you sure I'm ready for this?"

"Positive." Lily said.

"You'll be fine." James said, "Just think about all the stuff you've learned and apply it."

"Sure and how will Grandmum's recipe for Sheppard's Pie be helpful now?" Harry said trying to lighten the mood.

"Please tell me you remember more than the recipes you've been shown." James pleaded.

"I do don't worry." Harry said, "It was a joke."

"Oh, right." James said, "Good one."

"So I just call his name?" Harry asked.

"Yes but his real name, none of the made up ones." James answered.

"So hey Moldyshorts won't work?" Harry cracked a smile.

"No sorry." James smiled back, "But after you've pulled him out I say call him that one for sure."

Lily shook her head at the two men, "Wait he's not here yet. Late as usual."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Me." Sirius said appearing beside him, "I have to be here, I'm your protector."

Harry looked at him questioningly and James supplied, "If you're knocked down he steps in to give you a moment to rest. Privilege of being on the side of the light. We can tag team him. Evil is on its own here."

"Good to know." Harry said.

"And he can't hurt me because I'm already dead." Sirius added, "So no stupid heroics if it looks bad for me got it."

"Yes." Harry said and then turned to the Horcrux, "Hey Tom come out and play." There was no response, "Is there a specific phrase or something?"

"Each one is different. You may have to make him mad to get it awake and out." Sirius said.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, you are in so much trouble." Harry continued to try, "Tommy boy come out and play. Are you too stupid to find your way out? Come on this is getting boring. But I guess I should expect no less from someone so weak that a fifteen month old baby could beat him. I could probably kick your butt with one arm tied behind my back."

The diadem began to vibrate, Sirius said, "Keep it up I think you have his attention."

Harry nodded, "Tom oh Tom come out, come out where ever you are. Come on Moldyshorts get a move on I don't have all day."

"Technically we do." James stated from his corner.

"Well I'm not going to give him all day. If he doesn't hurry I'm going to go get my basilisk tooth from the Chamber of Secrets where I kick his butt last time." Harry yelled at the diadem.

Finally a black smoke started pouring from the artifact. Harry watched as it pulled out and formed it's self into a young version of Tom Riddle. It wasn't the sixteen year old version he had fought before but it wasn't the snake he had come to know.

"Well at least you have hair now." Harry said, "The snake look you've got going on now is quite ugly. Of course you're no great beauty right now either."

The vision of Tom Riddle rushed at Harry. He waved his hands and started throwing magic at the specter. It dodged some and got hit by some. Lily was stationed at the Diadem blocking Tom from returning to it. Just like Sirius he could do nothing to hurt Lily. Harry chased him all over the room and through the piles of junk before he was able to corner him. James had set up a charm that would allow nothing to pass from the room until he dropped it. At that point Tom decided to attack James. He knew he was through when the spell bounced off and came back. Harry stepped out of its way and Tom took the full brunt of his own killing curse. Unlike a person he didn't die immediately. The spot that was hit had a hole that light shined through.

"Tom you're finished." Harry grabbed hold of his shoulder and Tom screamed. More light poured from the places Harry touched. As he did that James, Sirius and Lily began to chant. The chant would force his soul out of the realm of the living and over to the other side. Of course his other side wasn't as nice as Harry's was. And this piece of Tom Riddle would never return to this side, just like the piece that had been in the diary.

"Two down." Sirius said.

"Three actually." Harry said, "Dumbledore had already destroyed the ring and I did the diary."

"Let's get these back to a safe place." Lily said.

"Where do you suggest?" Harry asked.

"You know your friend Hermione is absolutely brilliant." Lily said, "She has this bag she put an undetectable extension charm on. I couldn't do that until after I was out of school for a couple years and she's not even seventeen yet."

"Really?" Harry said, "That's a hard spell, I read about it once. I was going to put all my Hogwarts stuff into an old sock so Uncle Vernon couldn't take it away each summer. But it was so difficult I decided to find another way. Never did though."

"You could do it now." James stated.

"Yes but I've had all this extra training." Harry said, "Hermione learned it on her own. Now how do we get this to her?"

"We go back to the house your body is in." Lily said, "Your friends are there so we can talk to one of them. But be careful we have to be on a more intimate basis to talk to them now."

Harry entered the room near the window and he saw Ginny sitting by his body, holding his hand. This sight made him smile and this must have caused her to see something because she looked right at him. Her eyes got wide and her mouth dropped open and Harry could tell she was about to faint and fall on the floor. He rushed over to her and caught her and the transfigured the chair into something more comfortable and put her in it.

"You just touch her mind now." Lily said, "But I warn you this is very intimate contact. She may not appreciate this."

"Ginny won't mind." Harry grinned, "She's my girlfriend after all." Lily began to question him but he had already touched Ginny's head.

"Why didn't you tell us she was your girlfriend?" Lily asked when they had finished talking to her.

"Actually she's technically not. I broke up with her." Harry grimaced, "But it was only to protect her and she knows that. I had forgotten when I saw her holding my hand; I guess I kind of blocked that part out. But she was ok with it and we're back together now. I mean I won't have to leave on the Horcrux hunt now so we can stay together."

"You guys didn't really get to see the real Ginny though." Sirius said, "She gives all six of her brothers a run for their money. She has most of them actually scared to make her mad. She's a lot like Molly but she also has a much softer side, the one you saw."

"You know Sirius we've been remiss in our training of Harry." James said, "I can't believe we didn't think of this the most crucial part of being a marauder."

"You're right." Sirius said smacking himself on the forehead, "How could we have missed that."

"I almost hate to ask but what exactly are you talking about." Harry looked doubtful.

"He doesn't trust us." Sirius put his hand on his heart and pretended to collapse, "I'm so wounded."

"I'll wound you if you don't explain yourselves." Lily said dryly.

"Animagus." they said together.

"Yes." Harry cheered, "Now that would be cool. When do we start?"

"We'll start your training." Sirius indicated James and himself, "While Lily and a few others go find some more Horcruxes. You knowing where the first two were took a lot of the guess work out. The rest will be a tad more difficult."

"Fine give me the tough job." Lily complained lightly before she left followed by several others.

"Ok Harry lay on this mat and we'll begin the meditation and spell." James said.

"You want to explain in a little detail more please." Harry wanted to know everything about the process.

"Well I can but it won't work this way when you get home." James said, "Here we'll just cast a spell and you'll have your first transformation."

"Never mind." Harry relented, "You'll have to explain how three fifteen year olds did it when we have time later."

"Fine now lay down." James instructed and then he began to chant.

After a few moments Harry felt his body began to change. He couldn't figure out what he was becoming so he just concentrated on feeling how he was changing. He wasn't sure how long it had taken but finally he quit changing. He opened his eyes and looked around. Then he looked up to where his father and Sirius were standing with wide open mouths.

"Prongslet won't work." Sirius said when he finally gathered his wits.

"I didn't really expect that." James agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was getting impatient so he tried to ask what he was and ended up making a growling sound.

"Oh right a mirror." James said waving his hand at the wall.

Harry looked up and was a bit shocked himself. Where he had been now stood a rather large black cat like creature. Bigger than a lion but shaped and colored like a panther. The biggest shocker came when he stood up and flexed his shoulders. Large white wings spread out from his back. Harry turned so he could see more of his back. That's when he noticed his long black tail. He gave it a few experimental swishes and then flapped his wings a few times. Finally he felt the change begin again and soon he was back to his human form.

"So what am I?" Harry asked.

"A winged cat." James said, "Most people think they are either a myth or extinct."

"Lame name for such a spectacular animal." Harold Evans said from the door, "How do you feel Harry?"

"Fantastic, Granddad." Harry grinned widely, "Quite a spectacle huh."

"Quite." Harold grinned, "And to think one of my two favorite Grandkids can turn into that."

"Dudley really is doing better." Harry said, "He's come a long way in the last year."

"Yes and I'm quite proud of that boy." Harold said, "Make sure you tell him so."

"I will."

"Ok enough chatter." Sirius said, "Now you need to start practicing the transformation on your own."

Harry worked for weeks transfiguring one part and then another trying to get it to all come together. Before he was completely successful though Lily and her group had a break through.

"Found two more." Lily beamed, "Both at the ministry."

"Ok which ones?" Harry asked.

"The ring which is already destroyed." Lily sobered, "And the Locket."

"Where in the ministry?" James asked.

"The ring is in the Minister's office." Lily stated, "The locket is with that horrid, mean, nasty old hag of a witch."

"Umbridge has it?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Lily nearly growled, "She's wearing it. But she's so vile she doesn't even detect the nastiness of the piece."

"If she's wearing it when we attack, will she see anything?" Harry asked.

"I hope so." Sirius declared.

"Me too." James and Lily chorused together.

"Let's find out." Harry grinned mischievously.

The group went for the ring first. Rufus Scrimgeour was sitting at his desk with several objects lying on the it including a snitch. Several people were in the room with him.

"You don't know what any of these mean?" he asked.

"No sir." one man said, "We believe the snitch might hold something but we can't get it open."

"You only have one more day before you begin to break any laws." another man said, "Thirty days is all you can hold up a will for. Anyway it's really stretching the law by saying Albus Dumbledore is trying to leave a dark object to someone. Especially those three. You won't find anyone who would say Potter, Granger and Weasley are dark."

"Were you able to decipher anything from the book?" Rufus asked.

"It's a book of wizard children's stories. I've got a copy of that book myself." the first man said.

"But he's giving it to Granger for a reason." Rufus stated.

"Maybe it's because she's muggleborn and never read them." the man said.

"What about this drawing here?" Rufus opened the book, "It's clearly drawn in not part of the original book."

"That's the symbol of the Deathly Hollows." the man said, "Albus Dumbledore, like several others I know, believe the three artifacts in the story are real. That's the sign searchers for the Hallows use to identify themselves."

"What do you think the snitch might hold?" Rufus asked.

"I have no idea about what's inside." a third man said, "But you should know that they have flesh memories. It may not be able to open until the person who caught it has touched it."

Scrimgeour's secretary knocked on the door, "Minister you asked me to remind you of your meeting at one o'clock, you have ten minutes."

"Fine." Rufus said, "By the way make an appointment to have Arthur Weasley come to my office tomorrow at five thirty. We'll just pop in and see what those three kids know about Albus Dumbledore.

The three men followed the Minister out the door. Once they were alone Harry walked over to the snitch and picked it up. He was disappointed when it didn't open right away.

"Says here it's the first snitch you ever caught." Sirius said.

"Oh ok." Harry said and the popped the snitch into his mouth. He spit it back out and it opened to reveal the ring. He pocketed the ring and waved his hand over the snitch and it repaired itself.

"You caught it in your mouth?" Sirius asked shocked.

"Long story." Harry said, "It includes a cursed broom so I'll tell you later."

The book had been left open to the story that had the symbol of the Hollows. Harry read though it having never heard it before. When he finished he looked at the ring in his hand and then up at his father. "I have the ring and the cloak don't I?"

"Actually you have all three. You wouldn't be here otherwise." Lily said.

"But I've not killed anyone to get a new wand." Harry stated.

"Dumbledore defeated Grindlewald and got the wand from him. Draco disarmed Dumbledore and got the wand from him. You disarmed Draco and got the wand from him. None of the three of you killed anyone but the wand changed its loyalty to you all the same." James stated, "You are now considered to be the Master of Death. Your body is alive but you're not home. For now anyway you can pass into the realm of the dead without being dead. No one else ever has nor will they. You'll break the cycle, there can only be one Master the power will die with you, which won't be for a long time."

Next they made their way to Umbridge's office and waited until she walked in. Once she sat in her chair James did a spell so she could see all of them.

"Potter what are you doing here?" Umbridge squeaked, "And who is that with you?"

"My parents and Sirius." Harry said, "They're not too happy with the way you treated me at school."

"But…"

"No buts Delores." Sirius said, "It's time for some pay back."

"That's right." Lily said, "And you'll never forget this."

Harry started calling for Tom to come out of the locket. Within a few moments he was standing in the room with the group. When Harry attacked he tried to get back into the locket. Sirius blocked him and when he tried to get past him Tom was thrown to the edge of the room. Harry pounced and they fought back and forth. Harry could see the wounds of battle starting to show and with it light was beginning to escape from Tom's body again. Then the three others began to chant and soon there was one more Horcrux destroyed. Harry then stunned Delores and took the locket. He waved his hand and another appeared and he fastened it around her pudgy neck.

"Stand back now." James said, "We're going to make sure she dreams about this as often as possible."

Lily undid the spell that had allowed her see them and woke her up. Just in time too as her door opened and a man walked in. He didn't introduce himself he just started talking.

"He has started the process for taboo." the man stated, "By this time in two days anyone who says his name will be targeted."

"Good what's the taboo going to do to them?" She asked.

"Nothing." He grinned, "It just breaks all protective spells and wards, including a fidelius. Then it sets up a beacon for us to follow right to them. We'll be taking them down a few at a time and they won't know how we're finding them."

"Good they are not worthy to say the Dark Lords name. Not worthy of his attention." Delores nodded.

"Now I'm doubly glad we gave her that nightmare." Lily said.

"Let's go drop these off with Ginny." Harry said.

"Oh goody you get to see your girlfriend again." Sirius clapped as he continued to tease him until they arrived.

As they left Ginny, James shielded his eyes like Harry was a bright light, "You know you're a bit brighter than you were before we saw Ginny. Must be all the happiness shining through."

"We've found another." Elizabeth Potter said before anyone could start teasing Harry again, "It's in Gringotts."

"Dang that's going to be tough."Sirius stated, "We're going to need to do more training."

Harry lost track of time as he trained. He went through the rest of the relatives and learned all they had to teach him. He perfected his animagus transformation. Plus tons of other things that his parents and Sirius needed to show him.

"You are ready for the next one now." James stated, "Gringotts has security in place to protect themselves from spirits. You're not quite a spirit but you can still be caught in some places. You and I will be working our way through the bank and then Lily and Sirius will meet us when we reach the right vault."

"That's fine but why?" Harry asked.

"Because we are spirits. There are some places we can't go. But I'm not leaving you to go through this alone." James said, "I'll come back here when I can't get through and then when you are through I can come back to you on the other side. We can meet you but we can't go without you."

"We can't just open a door into the vault?" Harry asked seeking the easiest solution possible.

"No. Goblin magic can keep us out." Lily sighed.

"Can we just wait until they close and then slip in?" Harry asked.

"No, the walls will be warded against us." James said as the two stood near the door to the bank, "And to make it worse the Goblins will be able to see our light but not form. We'll have to sneak in on someone's back."

"How about pockets?" Harry grinned as he saw Hagrid walking towards the bank.

"Excellent idea." James grinned, "I always liked Hagrid. Even before he befriended you and gave Dudley a pig tail."

They shrunk as James pulled Harry into a pocket as the part-giant walked past. Once in the bank they listened to what Hagrid was doing hoping he needed to go to the vaults. When it was clear he wasn't James peaked out to find someone to jump to. Just his luck Lucius Malfoy entered the bank.

"Found another. We're going to jump to Lucius." James chuckled, "You can tell him later he helped us take Voldemort down."

"You know they were at the house." Harry commented, "Draco saw my hand under the rubble but didn't tell anyone."

"Maybe they've smartened up." James shrugged, "Let's go."

They jumped to the next pocket and rode down to the Malfoy's vault. When the Lucius and the Goblin exited James and Harry jumped out of his pocket and stayed hidden in the cart. Once the Goblin pulled out the clankers they slipped out of the cart and moved away.

"We're lucky they haven't found us yet so they haven't turned on the defenses." James said.

"Now where do we go?" Harry asked as they walked along the tracks."

"We have to find the Lastrange's vault and break into it." James grinned, "And they have a dragon too."

"Can it sense or harm us?" Harry asked.

"Not me. But we're not sure about you." James rubbed the back of his neck, "Here's the first obstacle. This area a spirit will be caught in that sphere at the top of the door. I have to leave, you walk through the door and when you get to the other side I'll come back."

"Got it." Harry said.

Harry walked through and James came back. A few minutes later James stopped him again. They went this way for a some time stopping and Harry going through or around one trap or another. Finally after working their way through the tunnel for a long time James spoke again, "This is the one."

Harry peaked in and saw a very large dragon staring back at him. He eased around the corner and made eye contact with it. The dragon slowly pulled back. The closer Harry got the more it tried to hide in the corner.

"One step down." James said, "Now the vault."

Harry raised his arms and began to chant quietly. He located all the wards and spells on the door and began to unlock them. He felt like it had taken hours when all but one spell was removed.

"Wait before you take that one down. It will detect if a spirit is present. I have to leave you now. When that spell is gone just push open the door. Then we'll come to you. Don't start until we get there."

"Ok."

Once inside Harry waited for the others to show. He had already located the cup up on a high shelf and had moved it down to a pedestal in the center of the room. When Harry felt them arrive he started to call Tom out. The fight happened just like the others and soon Tom was sent on.

"Just one more left." Harry sighed as he turned to face them.

"Not quite." Lily said, "Let's go talk before you drop this one off with Ginny. She's asleep right now anyway."

They stepped through the door and left the vault and its contents, minus one cup, behind. The room they stepped into was one Harry had not been to yet. He glanced around and noticed several lion statues and other things that pointed you to believe that courage, bravery and honor were important to the creator of the room.

"Your thoughts are right." the red headed man said, "Those things are important to me. By the way my names Godric. Nice to finally meet you Harry."

"Likewise sir." Harry replied shaking the man's hand, "I like your décor, reminds me of the Griffendor common room."

"As it should." Godric answered, "I am a Griffendor myself. And I built that particular tower."

"The founder then." Harry grinned, "Why on earth did you all bring Slytherin in on the school?"

"Well it was his idea and we couldn't leave him out completely." Godric cocked his head, "Beside's he wasn't as bad as everyone is led to believe. The final fight was over a quidditch game his students lost. He couldn't take losing to Hufflepuff again and so he left the school embarrassed by his students. For all their cunning and ambition they were horrible at quidditch. He yelled at me because Gryffindors were the best at the sport. He said I made the rules to suit the Griffs and left everyone else out. Such a whiner."

"Did you?" Harry asked.

"Of course I did." Godric laughed, "I thought the game up so you had a chance to show your bravery and daring without getting killed, most of the time. The game has changed some over the years and the Slytherins have figured out how to use cunning in the game. If Sal would have just been patient and let them figure it out he wouldn't have needed to leave. The next year they beat Hufflepuff for the first time."

"I've never heard that one before." Sirius was laughing, "My favorite is the time Slytherin tried to push you into the Hippogriff dung during Care of Magical Creatures class."

"That is a good story." Godric agreed, "But today we need to talk about something a little less fun."

"Harry remember when I told you we protected your body from more than you could imagine?" Lily asked.

"Yes." Harry drug the word out not really wanting to know what was coming next.

"It's like this." Godric said, "He made one more Horcrux than you know. He doesn't even know he made it. When he attacked you and the spell rebounded a piece of his mangled soul dropped off and attached itself to the only other living thing in the room. You."

"So I have to destroy the piece in me then I can have my body back." Harry surmised.

"Exactly." Godric said, "We didn't want to tell you before…"

"Because I would have freaked out thinking I wouldn't be able to do it. Now I've proved that I can several times and I know I can do it again and I won't freak." Harry said, "I wonder how my friends will take this?"

"Don't worry they'll still love you I promise. Especially my Great Granddaughter." Godric smiled.

"Ginny's your Granddaughter?" Harry asked.

"Direct descendant. You are related to me too but not directly." Godric said, "You're actually a direct descendant of Helga's."

"Really." Harry grinned, "I didn't meet her. Do I get to before I leave?"

"When you get back from delivering that cup to Ginny you can. She doesn't even want to be in the same room as it. She's very upset at what he did to it." Godric added.

After they left Ginny again Sirius said, "See he told you she'd still love you."

"Still nerve wracking. Now we need to get the snake. Where is it?" Harry asked.

"First I want to talk to my Grandson, then you can find that icky snake." A woman said from behind him.

"Grandmother Helga?" Harry asked as he turned to find a taller woman with coal black hair and blue eyes.

"Yes, thank you for cleaning my cup." she hugged him.

"Glad to do it." Harry said returning the hug then they sat down to chat.

"You know that's not my only relic left." Helga said, "I left the house cup, Godric left the Quidditch cup, Salazar left the Headmasters Chair and Rowena left her office."

"What about the Hat?" Harry asked.


	6. Chapter 6

"We all had a hand in making that." she grinned, "It was one of my old hats, Sal did the potion, Rowena did the spells and Godric gave the voice. The potion added a bit of each of us so that we could identify the students we wanted. We didn't create it until Sal decided to leave. We needed a way to pick his students without him there. It was the final piece of work we did together. Poor Sal died of a heart attack the next year when his team beat mine without his leadership. Seemed some of them had more cunning than he did and without his interference they did just fine."

"Do I get to meet him or Ms. Ravenclaw?" Harry asked.

"No Sal is not too happy with the idea that you're ending his line." Helga said sweetly, "Ro is keeping him busy for a while. Has him off seeing the sights in China or something."

"Sorry but I don't really have a choice." Harry said.

"Of course not dear and by the time you come back for good he'll be fine." Helga stated.

"So I need to wait a long time before I die?" Harry snickered.

"Centuries if you can hold out that long." Helga giggled with him.

"We're ready with the snake." Godric called from the other side of the room, "It just left Moldyshort's side so it could go hunting. We have a short window of opportunity right now."

"Let's go." Harry said standing, "I hope I can talk to you again Grandmother."

"Sure, you have to come back here for a bit more training before you fight the part that's stored in your body. And we'll get you some reinforcements for that battle." Helga said, "Of course we're still waiting on the reinforcements to finish their move over. He's taking forever."

"Let's go this is going to be the easiest one." James said, "You won't even have to fight him."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Just kill the snake and the Horcrux will die. We'll make sure it goes to the other side though." Sirius said.

"Since you are the Master of Death you can, in your spirit form like now, have creatures die." Lily said, "Let us start the chant first and then tell it to die."

It was over quickly and they went to meet up with Ginny. She was alone in the room again but this time she was on the bed beside him, cuddled up to his side.

"This is cute." Harry said making her jump up. In her mind she was alone on the bed.

"Hey do you have it?" Ginny asked.

"Yes it will be on the bed when you wake up. Of course you are on the bed this time so it will be touching you." Harry said.

"Yuk." Ginny shivered, "I don't like snakes. So what are they finding in the book Hermione's getting?"

"You've heard of the story of the three brothers?" Harry asked.

"Sure, Mum told us that story loads of times." Ginny said, "The unbeatable wand, the stone that can retrieve the dead and a cloak of invisibility."

"Right, well it's real and I own all three." Harry said, "They tell me it makes me the Master of Death therefore I can, at least right now anyway, move between this world and the next without dying."

"Wow." Ginny was astonished, "That sounds crazy. But I guess it's less scary knowing that you have help being a spirit. I was a bit freaked thinking you can just do this on your own. How did you get all three of them anyway?"

"You already know about the cloak. It was passed down for generations. Evidentially I'm a descendant of the third brother." Harry said, "The stone is in the ring that Dumbledore left me, it has the Hallows symbol on one side, same as in the book. The wand is a bit longer story." He told her about how he got the wand.

"Ok, when are you going to fight the piece of soul in your body?" Ginny asked.

"I have to go back and get more training and I'm waiting on some reinforcements of some kind." Harry said, "I have to go, I'll be back in about an hour your time. Remind me later to tell you about your Great Grandfather. He's a hoot. So is my Great Grandmother. Of course everyone there is really nice I've loved getting to know them. They like you too."

"Good, kiss me and wish me luck with the snake." Ginny said.

"You'll do fine; it's just a dead little snake." Harry pulled her close.

"But it's still a snake." Ginny said and then kissed him. She woke up to a huge snake lying across her chest, stomach, legs and most of the rest of the bed and part of the floor. Harry was still hanging in the room when she started to scream, "Harry James Potter I will get you for this."

"You are so dead." James commented.

"Once she calms down she'll be ok." Harry said nonchalantly, "She can appreciate a joke and I don't get many over on her. I'm sure she'll have Fred and George's help in getting me back. Helga are you still here?"

"I'm here and your reinforcements finally made it." Helga said grouchily, "Took him long enough."

"Give me a break Helga; I've never done anything like that before." Albus Dumbledore stated.

"Professor!" Harry called.

"Hello Harry good to see you, just call me Albus here." he said, "This isn't what I'd planned for you, but it's so much better. I'm glad to see you have almost finished. We don't have much time so let's get to work."

"You're going to train me?" Harry asked.

"Of course. But first show me your animagus; I've heard quite a lot about it." Albus said.

_*****End of Harry's POV*****_

"Then I came back and killed the piece in my body." Harry stated to the group that was listening to his story, "But you all saw that didn't you."

"Now what?" Remus asked.

"When I get my strength back we find and defeat Moldyshorts." Harry said.

"Can anyone kill him now?" Moody asked.

"Yes but I can do it without getting killed." Harry said, "They told me no one else can live through killing him. So just let me do it, I don't want to lose anyone else."

Harry spent the next two weeks resting and getting back into shape. He was able to put several things he had learned into practice. Including the animagus transformation and some old family recipes. Molly had been shocked when he banned her from the kitchen one afternoon while he and Ginny tried out some of the recipes. Dinner that evening had been a mixture of their successes.

Just after Ginny's sixteenth birthday they got the chance to defeat Tom. They were just settling in the library after dinner when they got Kingsley's patronus.

"The trap is set." the silvery lynx stated, "Come to Hogsmeade. Bring Wings."

"Harry we want to come too." Hermione stated.

"But if he gets to either one of you I'll give up." Harry said, "I can't let you die."

"You are an idiot." Ginny scowled, "If you give up because he has one of us he'll kill us anyway. Just stop him and we'll stay to the back out of your way but in a helpful position."

"You can't stop Hermione and I. We're older than you are." Ron grinned.

"And if you think I'm staying behind while the rest of you go off to battle, you're crazy." Ginny stated, "I won't be left behind. I would say a battle would constitute a good reason to use magic outside of school."

"Ginny as your mother I give you permission to use whatever force necessary to defend yourself should you end up in a battle situation, but you are to stay in the Three Broomsticks with Tonks." Molly said, "Now let's go. No more time for arguments."

Once they reached the town Kingsley started directing them, "Ginny to the Three Broomsticks. Ron and Hermione you have the book store. Molly with Fred and George go to tea shop, we don't want the boys distracted by Zonko's." He continued to sort everyone except Harry and himself, "Harry we're going to have you mention the name. Hopefully a few will show up we can take them out and then do it again. I'm hoping this will go just a few at a time. Ready when you are."

"Voldemort." Harry said calmly, within a minute ten pops sounded around them.

"Wahoo we got Potter." One of the people in the group yelled and they all started firing curses. By the time the fight was over a few moments later the man groaned, "Why did we have to be the ones to go after Potter."

"I'll do it this time." Kingsley said after they were taken away, "Voldemort."

This went on for a long time before the first of the inner circle showed up. The group included Fenrir Grayback and Bellatrix. This fight took much longer but in the end Remus was able to avenge himself on Grayback while Harry and Minerva teamed up to stop Bellatrix. Unfortunately for Bellatrix the double stunner to her heart was too much and it stopped.

They rested for a bit after that battle before they called the name again. The group that showed up this time had several seventh year Slytherins. They were so shocked when Draco dropped his wand and put his hands on his head that they were captured without an opposing shot. Harry had Kingsley hold Draco while the rest of the group was taken away.

"What's going on with you?" Harry asked.

"I was forced to take the mark last summer. I didn't want it, but it would have cost my life and those of my parents for me to refuse. My assignment last year was to let in the Death Eaters and then kill Professor Dumbledore. If I failed again my life and those of my parents would be forfeit. I found out I don't have it in me to kill someone. This summer hasn't been pleasant. I've been forced to do some dark stuff and I found out I don't like it." Draco said.

"At my relative's house, why didn't you tell them I was still there?" Harry asked.

"I didn't know you were awake for that." Draco said, "Once I met the Dark Lord and saw what he was truly like for myself I have been hoping for you to win. I can't believe my father ever wanted to follow him, but he did. All my life I've been told we were better than everyone else, we were meant to rule over the muggles and I believed it. Once I got to Hogwarts and Granger started handing me my pride on a platter I began to question their beliefs, but only deep inside myself. I was too scared to voice anything or change my actions. When I saw your hand sticking out of that rubble I thought I'm not going to help him win. If you're alive and free you can still beat him and I still have a chance to have a life. That's just the cunning Slytherin in me; I know I won't survive long in his reign because I can't kill someone. I don't think I can do most of the things he would ask me to do."

"You'll still have to go to the Ministry but just keep your mouth shut until your trial." Kingsley said, "If what you're saying is true you would be acquitted."

"Thank you." Draco said, "Both my parents and the other two Lastranges along with Snape and five other lower ranked people are all that's left. The Dark Lord is not there but he is due to be back within the hour. They say he's getting a new wand. One that will beat you Harry."

"Thank you." Harry said as soon as he was gone he called again, "Voldemort." Nine people showed up this time.

"I was afraid of this." Lucius said, "I suppose you have everyone else already."

"Yes we do. Draco is at the ministry all in one piece." Harry stated.

"Thank you." Lucius said, "I guess this means Severus was a spy for you all along. He stayed behind."

"Are you coming along quietly then?" Kingsley asked.

"Of course." Lucius stated, "I'm rather relieved to be rid of the Dark Lord."

"What about Bella?" Narcissa asked.

"I'm sorry but the double stunner to the heart took her life." Harry said.

"Just as well." Her husband said, "She was totally insane. Her minds been gone for many years. It broke when you stopped him the first time. She wouldn't have survived his second defeat."

"Where can I find the dementors?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry he'll bring them with him." Lucius stated as he was taken to the Ministry.

"Here's what I need. We'll need everyone out here to do that new Patronus I showed you." Harry said, "That will rid us of the dementors for good. I know how many are alive and I'll know when they're all gone. It's a Master of Death thing." He said to Kingsley's questioning look, "Anyway you get them I'll get Moldyshorts."

Kingsley got everyone into their new positions and Harry said, "Voldemort time to come play."

Only two pops sounded along with the coldness that heralded the arrival of the dementors. Snape turned with the rest of the order to start after the Dementors. He however didn't know the new patronus and was only holding them back from himself as their numbers were devastated by the order.

"Hey thanks you brought my wand to me." Harry called, "I appreciate that. Come."

The wand Voldemort had just stolen from Dumbledore's grave jumped from his hand and landed in Harry's. He pulled his own wand and said, "How unfortunate. I had planned on using that to kill you. I guess I'll just have to use mine."

"You won't be killing me today any way." Harry shrugged.

"We shall see about that." Voldemort said, "Just curious mind you but how did you get the wand. Severus killed Dumbledore I thought I would have to kill him to get it."

"You don't have to kill to get it. You did talk to Grindlewald didn't you?" Harry said, "Dumbledore disarmed him, Draco disarmed Dumbledore and I disarmed Draco before he even made it out of Hogwarts this spring."

"How unfortunate." Voldemort said as he raised his wand to attack.

Harry pulled his own and cast the disarming curse at the same time Voldemort sent his killing curse. Just as always the wands connect. Harry began to move closer to Voldemort and pushed the bead at the center of the spell towards him.

"You won't win Potter." Voldemort sneered, "I have taken too many steps for you to beat me. Give up now and I won't kill everyone you know."

"We'll see." Harry said as the bead continued to move towards Voldemort. Finally the bead reached him and blew him back Harry quickly followed. Putting his wand on Voldemort's chest right over his heart he said, "I call Death forward to take the remaining part of soul that lays here."

Voldemort's eyes grew wide when he saw the specter of death appear beside Harry. The specter bowed towards Harry and then said, "I've been looking for this piece. Thanks for sending the rest." he then reached into the body and pulled out the remaining piece of soul.

"Anything else I can do for you Master?" Death asked.

"Not today. Unless you're looking for Fenrir Grayback I can tell you where to find him." Harry said.

"Not yet. He is getting close to the top though." Death said and then turned a walked away disappearing as he went.

"Who were you talking with?" Remus asked.

"Death." Harry stated and then grabbed Voldemort's cloak at the collar and drug it towards Kingsley leaving Remus to gape, "Do whatever you need to verify this is Moldyshorts and that he's dead. Then I'm incinerating the body."

Many ministry people came and went including Scrimgeour. Harry refused to let the body out of his sight insisting that only incineration would be good enough for this body. Finally everyone was satisfied and Harry incinerated the body. He sighed happily as it burn to ash. Ginny leaned into his side while Ron and Hermione sat nearby.

"Where you really talking to death?" Ron asked.

"Yes. I can call him to take someone if they're at the top of his list. I don't actually have to kill them myself." Harry said, "That's one of the privileges. Knowing who's at the top of the list is one of those that I don't really want."

"Why not." Ron asked.

"Imagine how he'll feel when you are on the top of the list." Ginny said, "Or me or any of our family or friends. He'll know and he won't be able to stop it."

"I can't tell either." Harry said.

"Are you going to put the wand back?" Hermione asked.

"No and I'm not going to carry it around." Harry stated, "First it's just inviting trouble. Second I don't want t be all powerful. I don't want to take the chance that I'll become corrupt. I'm also going to have myself obliviated. I don't want to know where either the wand or ring is hidden."

September first came and the group got onboard the Hogwarts express. The trip was busy with people stopping by to congratulate Harry or just say hi. Even Draco made his annual stop with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hi." the three Slytherins said.

"Hi, how are you?" Harry asked.

"On probation." Draco said, "All three of us. Seems I wasn't the only one hoping you were going to kick his butt. I think most of them are too scared to stop by and say thanks."

"We don't bite." Harry said, "We just don't allow ourselves to be pushed around."

"I'll make sure they know." Draco said.

"Thanks Harry." Vincent said, "Sorry about threatening you for years."

"No problem Vincent." Harry replied.

"Me too." Gregory stated, "And not just Harry. We mean you three too and the name calling."

"So does this mean you won't kill me in Quidditch?" Harry asked with amusement.

"No we'll still try there." Gregory chuckled, "Bye."

"Bye." Harry said. After they left, "That was interesting."

"Very." Hermione grinned, "Things might be looking up. Maybe we'll have a normal year."

"Shhh. Don't jinx it." Ron laughed.


End file.
